Blood-stage parasites were obtained for (1) preparation of genomic libraries, (2) extraction of m-RNA for genetic engineering studies, (3) antigen for serologic tests, (4) infection of mosquitoes through membrane feeding to produce sporozoites for (a) genetic engineering studies, (b) production of monoclonal antibodies, and (c) to infect Aotus and Saimiri monkeys and to test the efficacy of experimental vaccines, and (5) production of immune sera. The following parasites and animals were inoculated during 1997 Plasmodium vivax - Conan (CO-521), Justin (C-529), and Luther (C-589); Plasmodium malariae - Keith (C-545), Marietta (C-472), Joseph (C-475), and Mason (C-515); Plasmodium ovale - Mason (C-515), and Suzanna (C-514).